


New Liberis: Activism

by zekecrist



Series: New Liberis [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Science Fiction, Scientific
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Zeke Jeager es el encargado de revisar los inventos y proyectos de un laboratorio. Él es no es un hombre feliz, que ya ha perdido todo lo que significa el tener ambiciones o metas en su vida.En un día gris y nuboso, Colt Grice, líder de los activistas de protección del medio ambiente y contra el cambio climático consigue hacer que sus dos mundos choquen, para así darse cuenta de que no son tan diferentes de cómo creían, obligándoles a dejar de lado los prejuicios y resolver sus diferencias para que los dos puedan cumplir sus sueños.New Liberis es unas de las ciudades es donde tanto el progreso como el retroceso de la humanidad es más notable. Miles de situaciones recorren cada metro de sus calles y edificios, y en esta serie de fanfics empezamos con el primer libro, centrado en la historia de Zeke Jaeger y Colt Grice.¡Bienvenido a New Liberis: Activism!
Relationships: Colt Grice & Zeke, Colt Grice/Zeke
Series: New Liberis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia en colaboración con @Mendes180144 (wattpad)

New Liberis. Año 2070.

Zeke Jaeger se había vuelto a levantar sin encontrarle un sentido a su vida.

Era la misma sensación, todos los miserables días de su vida. El vacío no era una emoción, pero Zeke siempre la experimentaba cuando abría los ojos por la mañana y recordaba que tenía que ir al laboratorio.

Por la mañana, mientras iba de camino a su lugar de trabajo, volvía a sentir la extrema situación climática en la que estaban viviendo; probablemente se encontraba en unos de los meses más fríos del año y su cuerpo se sentía como en primavera, pero eso le daba igual. Todo le daba igual.

Pero su reacción extremadamente despreocupada y cínica a todo lo que le rodeaba tenía un trasfondo.

Zeke solía tener un sueño, un sueño que creyó que podría cumplir cuando se independizó con 17 años. Rodeado de un padre que quería obligar a su único hijo a trabajar de lo mismo que él, Zeke fue lo suficientemente inteligente para poder formar sus propias ambiciones, haciéndole creer a su Padre que eso no era así, acabó odiando a su progenitor y deseando salir de su vida, y aprovechándose de algunos trabajos no muy serios para conseguir dinero y finalmente independizarse.

Zeke se mudó a la gran ciudad; New Liberis, unas de las más pobladas de todo su país. Zeke creía que mudándose a un estilo de vida completamente diferente al que su padre le enseñó le vendría de perlas, tenía grandes esperanzas, y expectativas muy altas; pero eso era peligroso.

Trabajó, trabajó con todos sus esfuerzos. Estudió, y en el proceso estuvo noches en vela, todo para por fin conseguir lo que quería; ser un científico. Inventar cosas para ayudar a la humanidad con sus novedosas ideas aprovechando los avanzados materiales de la época.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y menos en New Liberis.

Todo su esfuerzo le sirvió para ganarse un lugar en el laboratorio en unos de los centros científicos más reconocidos de su país, y del mundo. Pero no lo consiguió de la manera en la que quería. Acabó siendo un revisor, un puesto único en aquel lugar, sí, pero no era lo que quería.

A día de hoy, Zeke se dedicaba a revisar y aprobar los proyectos e inventos científicos que tenían los trabajadores de aquel sitio. Tenía los conocimientos perfectos para que llegase a ser un candidato perfecto para aquel puesto, y el director del centro no dudó en asignarle aquel trabajo a Zeke.

Peroen aquel momento aún no había perdido la esperanza, y cuando le asignaron ese trabajo pensó que el centro sería lo suficiente “amable” para prestarle una oportunidad, tenía ideas que, a su parecer, eran realmente buenas e interesantes y que hasta podría ayudar y salvar a la humanidad, pero el sistema no era tan considerado, y prefería ser conformista antes que prestar nuevas oportunidades.

Zeke lo siguió intentando, insistió algunas veces, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la humillación a la que él mismo se estaba sometiendo, decidió que aquellos pensamientos jamás volverían a salir de él.

Empezó a trabajar él mismo en sus propios proyectos, y no le importaba si se gastaba todo su salario en esos, porque al fin y al cabo era su sueño. Terminó algunos, y no pudo seguir con otros muchos porque aunque tuviese un trabajo estable; había recursos que simplemente no podía conseguir en la tienda de al lado. Pero siempre se quedaban para él mismo.

Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y seguramente podía ser verdad, porque Zeke ya no se sentía vivo. Jamás volvió a trabajar en sus proyectos.

* * *

Colt Grice disfrutaba de su último año de universidad entre manifestaciones y discusiones con su familia que intentaba ignorar con la compañía de sus amigos.

Colt era unos de los líderes de un grupo de activistas en contra del cambio climático y el sistema que permitía eso.

Antes de entrar en la universidad, era un chico más bien introvertido y que no disfrutaba de relacionarse con la gente, siempre se mantenía sus problemas para él mismo, y vivía peleado con sus padres por cierto suceso que pasó cuando tenía 10 años que le dejó algunos traumas que a día seguían siendo relevantes en su vida.

Pero cuando llegó y las puertas del centro universitario le recibieron, se convirtió en una persona aparentemente diferente. Antes que nada, comprobó que todas las maravillosas experiencias que le contaron de aquel lugar eran verdad; pues conoció a mucha gente con la que conectó y que le llegó a fundar aquel grupo de activistas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Colt llegó a ganar una muy relevante popularidad en la universidad, cosa que supo aprovechar. la vida le daba una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Diariamente, la situación que el mundo estaba viviendo no dejaba de ser crítica; New liberis era una ciudad grande, y de la que se hablaba muy bien a los extranjeros, pero todo era mentira. New liberis no era una “ciudad perfecta”, ni “una en la que te mudas para vivir una vida diferente y mejor”. Todo eran mentiras.

New Liberis tenía mucha corrupción entre políticos, muchas de sus calles etsaban inestadas de gente sin hogar y que no tenía dinero ni para comer en condiciones. La situación climática tampoco pasaba por alto; en los inviernos no había temperaturas bajas, y a veces ni siquiera moderadas. Los veranos eran insoportables, pero extrañamente, la gente se acostumbraba.

Hace unos diez años, la capa de ozono se recuperó, esto supuso mucha felicidad entre los millones de habitantes preocupados por el cambio climático, pero la calma y tranquilidad que evocó también fue algo malo, puesto que una vez se recuperó, la gente perdió el interés y preocupación que tenían. Pensaba que todo estaba resuelto, pero aún había muchos más problemas de los que preocuparse, y al parecer la corrupción tampoco era algo que ayudase a resolver los problemas de la época.

Colt se mostraba liderando un considerable grupo de personas a su alrededor, sus ambiciones y resentimiento contra el mundo aullaban la agresiva llama de sus corazones. Con el tiempo, sus comportamientos se volvieron más rebeldes, pensando que sería la única opción en la que la gente es hacía caso; y eso se veía reflejado en la popularidad del grupo. El primer año fue algo que se mantuvo en secreto por miedo a las reacciones de los demás, pero el segundo año fue un boom. Colt empezaba a ser reconocido en el centro; era un chico guapo, carismático, y que siempre alegraba a la gente, la razón detrás de su evolución como persona se define en conocer a Ymir y Christa, dos chicas que le hicieron sacar adelante su “lado extrovertido” cuyos compañeros de clase amaron.

Annie fue la persona con la que Colt tuvo la idea de formar un grupo de activistas en contra del cambio climático y a los políticos que silenciaban el problema, unos días más tarde, Ymir y Christa se unieron, y éstas también e lo contaron a amigos que compartían su ideología, y como las dos chicas eran también muy populares, en el primer año reunieron a unas 40 personas, pero en els egundo dio un boom. Reunieron cerca de unas 100 personas, en principio todas de la gran universidad, y también estaban empezando a ser más conocidos por las redes sociales gracias a una idea de Colt. 

Era el tercer año y los perfiles que Colt creó en la organización con el nombre de “New Liberis Protectors” empezaron a hacerse conocidos no solo dentro de la universidad, si no en toda New Liberis. Miles de seguidores asolaban sus perfiles, hasta llegar a convertirse en una organización de renombre.

Un año más, y la organización consiguió crear manifestaciones en las que se unían miles de habitantes de New Liberis diariamente.

En esta ocasión, Colt Grice y sus seguidores se encontraban justo delante del laboratorio donde Zeke Jeager trabajaba. Sus gritos, pancartas, y en general, sus presencias, visibilizan su enfado. Zeke Jeager pasaba al lado de ellos, teniendo en cuenta que estaban delante de la entrada al lugar. El revisor suspiró al observar a la multitud, era una situación que ya había vivido varias veces, y en su cabeza siempre resonaban gritos que no tenían sentido y a los que no tomaba atención.

Pero le molestaba. Porque para Zeke, los “protectores de New Liberis” eran de todo menos protectores. A los ojos del rubio; aquellas personas no eran activistas. Solo personas que gritaban y hacían pancartas que le echaban la culpa de los problemas del mundo al laboratorio donde trabajaba.

Colt denunciaba aquel centro científico con la excusa de que ignoraban el bien que podían hacer por el cambio climático, siendo el laboratorio más influyente de New Liberis, exigían que tomasen cartas en el asunto y que implementasen ciertas reglas a la hora de aprobar proyectos basadas en sólo aceptar proyectos que fuesen considerados con el cambio climático, ¿Y quién era la diana de todas estas presiones y acusaciones? Zeke Jeager, el responsable de aprobar y examinar los nuevos inventos.

Zeke supo de todas estas acusaciones gracias a las manifestaciones, que le gritaban todo tipo de cosas cuando el pasaba por delante de aquella multitud, pero su reacción a los problemas de su vida siempre era igual de cínica que siempre, pues aunque había pensado en las “bonitas” presiones a las que le sometían, pensaba que sería una falta de tiempo. No harían caso a sus ideas, y no sentía que realmente podía cambiar algo.

—Venga, vamos. —le dijo Pieck Finger, de manera comprensiva invitándole a entrar. Unas de sus más cercanas compañeras del laboratorio, quién observaba con melancolía todos los insultos que recibía Zeke.

—Gracias —le respondió Zeke con un neutral tono de voz—, pero sus comentarios no me afectan. No hace falta que te preocupes.

Los dos entraron juntos al edificio, acompañándose el uno al otro, porque Pieck era la única persona en la que Zeke había pensado depositar sus pensamientos plagados de inseguridades; pero como siempre, no terminaba ningunas de las ideas que estaban en su mente, y se quedaban como un “quiero y no puedo” en su vida. Pieck era la sistente de Zeke, por lo que pasaban juntos la mayría de las horas laborarias.

—No pareces tener muy buena cara. —le comentó Pieck, con preocupación, no le gustaba pensar que esa organización pudiese afectar en Zeke.

Zeke iba a responderle, pero unos extraños sonidos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Los activistas habían entrado. Y estaban furiosos.

* * *

Colt sintió cómo tiraban de sus prendas e intentaban reducir, pues los antidisturbios habían llegado, Colt intentaba resistirse como nunca, y en el proceso le dio por mirar hacia atrás. Observó a Annie, quién estaba en el suelo de la planta, con otro policía que había conseguido reducirla, lo que para los demás fue un segundo, para Colt fue un minuto, y ver a Annie, completamente desesperanzada y arrepentido, le hizo hacer lo mismo que ella: rendirse.

Se sintió renacer al por fin abrir los ojos y observar dónde estaba; un lugar provisional formado por y para policías y otras personas que ayudasen en el caso. un posible error de la organización fue la falta de invisibilidad; todo el mundo conocía a su líder y a las co-fundadoras, por lo que aquellas eran las únicas personas que se encontraban confinadas en el lugar.

Colt, al levantar la mirada, observó al policía que le redujo, y el ver lo destrozado que estaba su rostro se percató de que se habían pasado. Mucho. Demasiado. Inmediatamente, empezó a sentirse mal y verdaderamente arrepentido por el ataque hacia el laboratorio, todo había sido tan rápido que casi no se acordaba de lo que había hecho, pero no pintaba nada bien.

—¡Marcel! —un hombre pelirrojo con el flequillo hacia atrás llamó al policía que se encontraba delante suya— ¿estás bien?

El líder de los activistas reaccionó hacia las preocupadas palabras que se dedicaron los policías, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia abajo.

—Sí, no te preocupes… —respondió el peli-negro, sin mucha seguridad.

Detrás suya estaba nada más y nada menos que Zeke Jaeger, con un ojo morado que Colt pudo ver en un intervalo de dos segundos donde levantó su mirada.

—Colt Grice, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, Colt asintió, aún sin levantar la cabeza—, verás, no quiero ser muy duro contigo, pero, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Vuestra manifestación ha provocado daños a algunos trabajadores del laboratorio, e incluso la material del mismo.

Colt no respondió. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, ni si algo de lo que pudiese decir le ayudaría a salir de esa situación.

—¿Qué vais a hacer con él? —preguntó Zeke, aunque el dolor que sufría por lo de su hijo le impedía pensar con total claridad. Ahora mismo lo que menos le importaba era el destino de aquel chico, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

—Las agresiones a policías y científicos no se pagan muy suavemente en New Liberis. —respondió Porco, a pesar de no dar una respuesta clara y concisa.

—Porco, ¿podemos hablar?

Colt volvió a levantar levemente la mirada al escuchar la pregunta que le hacían al policía, era un chico rubio y fornido, con algo de perilla en su cara.

—¿Qué quieres, Reiner? —dijo Porco, pareciendo fastidiado por la presencia del susodicho.

—Ven, por favor —el policía se reunió con él, pero como los dos se encontraban bastante cerca de Colt -a pesar de parecer algo secreto-, podía escucharlo todo—. He estado leyendo el historial de estas dos personas, y creo que tengo una idea, pero tienen que estar de acuerdo.

Porco miró de manera muy desconfiada a Reiner, pero no le pareció una muy mala idea. Porco suspiró, pero de una manera que le incitó a Reiner a explicarle a Colt y Zeke en lo que estaba pensando.

—Zeke Jeager, ¿qué opinas de que Colt te ayude con tus proyectos y a probarlos?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó alterado Porco. 

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó confundido Zeke.

—Ni hablar. —dijo Colt sin pensarlo.

Reiner resopló. En su cabeza, la idea no sonaba tan mal.

—Colt, solo te pido que lo pienses durante un minuto. Te podrá esperar algo muchísimo peor si no aceptas ayudar a Zeke.

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Ni siquiera le debo algo al viejo ese. —refunfuñó Colt, Zeke le miró molesto, sólo tenía 26 años. 

Reiner sacó su móvil y le enseñó a Colt una captura de pantalla en la que enseñaba un tweet de él dónde le decía de todo de Zeke. Le insultaba y culpaba por miles de cosas. Básicamente, me atacaba, como siempre hacía. 

—Le debes una disculpa que no se puede pagar con palabras. —respondió Reiner. 

Zeke resopló de manera que sólo él lo escuchó. No quería trabajar con Colt, al fin y al cabo era una persona que le guardaba un profundo odio. 

—¿Qué opina usted? —preguntó Porco a Zeke. 

Éste se tocó la nuca, volviendo a pensar en si realmente era tan mala idea, pero no. Realmente, no tenía otra opción. 

Había pensando que trabajar con Colt sería una pesadilla, pero en lo que tampoco había pensado es en que la verdadera pesadilla sería seguir con su vida. 

—No tengo más remedio que aceptar. 

Colt tampoco tuvo más remedio. La proposición de Reiner provocó que Porco, al día siguiente, discutiesen -a pesar de que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y los dos habían aceptado la proposición por su cuenta-, pero si había algo que Zeke y Colt aprenderían tarde o temprano, era que esa experiencia les brindaría emociones y conocimientos nuevos a su vida, además de comprender -y quizá mejorar- los dos estilos de vida tan diferentes. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Colt llegó a casa con pesadez encima recordándole la decisión tan terrible que fue obligado a tomar. Se tiró en cama y cerró los ojos en su desespero por creer que todo era una pesadilla producto de su imaginación. 

¿Qué cara pondría?, ¿cómo demonios iba explicar a sus amigos que se tenía que aliar con quien creyeron su enemigo?, a partir de ahora nadie iba a tomarlo enserio, ¿acaso esto podía ser peor?. Suspiró contra su cama exhausto, tenía sueño y solo se disponía a dormir, pero, al parecer el destino le tenía planeado otro camino. 

Su celular vibró dándole una pequeña descarga de energía en el trasero. Rió ante aquella cosquillas que se le formuló y atendió cómico a la videollamada qué tal parecía ser de Ymir 

—¡Hey!, vi que lograron atraparte, ¿qué hay con tu pellejo?. — preguntó la pecosa. Parecía estar aguantando la risa, era como si le divirtiera la posible desgracia en la que Colt se había visto atrapado 

—¿Quieres callarte?, Gracias — hizo una pausa y rió a la par de Ymir. — No se como decir esto pero... es muy difícil — suspiró pesadamente intentando prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Pero, en cuanto abrió la boca para contestar, fue interrumpido. 

—Espera, uniré a la conversación al par de rubias faltantes, estoy segura de que será más interesante. 

Colt intentó detenerla, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, estaban presentes Annie y Christa. 

—Estaba a punto de llamarles, era necesario después de lo ocurrido, creo que nada salió como lo planeamos. 

Y era cierto, sin embargo, lo peor de todo no era el rotundo fracaso conseguido en su desesperación por ser tomados enserio. Lejos de la vergüenza e impotencia que amenazó a su grupo de activistas, lo verdaderamente trágico fue que obligaron a su líder a elegir una u otra opción, ambas igual de malas, igual de extremistas. 

—Colt estaba a punto de decirme que fue lo qué pasó con él esta tarde. Pongan atención. 

Mudo, realmente no sabía cómo empezar a describir el peso que sobre sus hombros recaía haciéndolo sentir culpable. 

—Chicas yo... no tuve opción. — agachó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el tono de su voz. Se veía realmente triste — Escuchen... cuando fui llevado a la estación de policía como era de costumbre, me amenazaron leyéndome el menú de los cargos que cometí. No sé por qué pero un oficial rubio propuso al idiota de Zeke un trato que consistía en obligarme a limpiar su imagen con tal de no meterme a prisión. 

Sus acompañantes no dijeron nada, al igual que él se encontraban estupefactas sin saber que era lo que exactamente le daría solución o al menos aliento a tan deplorable situación. Nunca se imaginaron que Colt luego de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, tendría que soportar aún más, humillación por parte de gente externa, peor aún, gente que iba en contra de su causa. 

—¿Y qué harás?. — preguntó Annie con una expresión de seriedad, que ya ni se sabía si estaba enojada o simplemente en su estado de humor normal. 

—Tengo que cooperar, no puedo ir a la cárcel a esta altura de la universidad. Yo, enserio lamento decepcionarlas... 

Guardaron un incómodo silencio que irónicamente pedía a gritos ser interrumpido por lo que fuese, desde un susurro hasta un gesto. 

—Lo lamento. — soltó de repente, Annie — Lo lamento yo... quizá debí ayudarte cuando te vi en problemas, debí protegerte para evitar que fueras llevado a esa circunstancia. 

Se removió del lugar donde estaba, de manera brusca intentó caer en cuenta de la enorme comprensión que sus amigas extrañamente tenían con el. Parecía que su lealtad se vio a prueba y esta, era solo la respuesta ante tan intrigante situación. Ellas no estaban dispuestas a quebrantar su amistad solo por un mal momento. 

Suspiró cuando por fin logró despertar de su reposo obligatorio. Este día a penas empezaba. 

Siguió su rutina que consistía en asearse para por fin salir de su hogar. Ese donde los recuerdos de su motivo principal por mantenerse en pie para aminorar el problema que los tipos como Zeke Jaeger se encargaban de agrandar, revivían a flor de piel sintiéndolos nuevamente en vivo, como si volviese a pasar. 

Sacudió su cabeza y cuando menos lo esperó, estaba dentro del laboratorio cuyo arreglo era ruidoso y con mucha gente pasando de un lado a otro. ¿Quién diría que todo ese desastre fue causado por un grupo de jóvenes que él lideraba? 

Caminó hasta la recepción donde le indicaron, tenía que esperar a que Jaeger se desocupara y así pudiese pasar a resolver los asuntos que tenían pendientes. 

—Bueno días tú debes ser Colt. Sígueme, está por aquí. Por cierto, me llamo Pieck, soy asistente de Zeke 

Esa mujer cuyo porte transmitía amabilidad, lo guió a pasos rápidos a un área que estaba en penumbras para tratarse de un día caluroso donde los rayos de sol estaban jodidamente presentes y radiantes llegando a crear la sensación de traspasar la piel de quien tuviera valor de retarlos y pasar debajo de ellos 

Eso, era parte del problema. ¿En lugar de cambiar su estilo de vida ahora se esconderían bajo tierra?, o peor aún ¿para librarse del calor tendrían que recurrir a los aires acondicionados que tanto dañaban al mismo ambiente? 

—Zeke, está aquí. — El susodicho sin voltear a verla agradeció el favor. ¿Es que acaso este hombre era todo un don Juan? 

—Los dejaré solos un rato. No importa que te diga ¿de acuerdo? Solo está un poco molesto. 

Una vez dicho eso la mujer de cabello negro y facciones serenas pasó a ser parte del exterior cuando cruzó aquella puerta. Dejándolo solo con un tipo que no soportaba y mil insultos en mente preparados para decirle en caso de que así fuera requerido 

—Siéntate niño. — Decretó Zeke mirando los papeles que tenía en su escritorio — Mierda, de nuevo fallamos. ¡Mierda! 

Azotó el lugar donde se encontraba toda la información tirando cosas que se desordenadas estaban encima de esa mesa. Desde lapiceros hasta la taza de café que se vació estropeando lo que había ahí, documentos unos más importantes que otros, su laptop, y algunos inventos pequeños que no servían más que para adornar el amargo despacho 

Colt intentó acercarse, pero fue rechazado. 

—No te acerques, olvídalo no puedo rescatar nada de esto. Llevaré mi computadora afuera, espera aquí. 

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y un silencio entristeció el lugar. Se levantó y fue hasta donde el accidente había ocurrido. El café estaba por todos lados los papeles completamente mojados. Qué mala suerte. 

Se interesó por los pequeños prototipos fallidos y tomó uno. Le dio la vuelta observándolo a detalle, intentó descifrar su propósito tocando una pieza pero, el aparato no reaccionó ante su tacto 

—¿Qué crees qué haces?. — Colt se asustó al instante dejando caer lo que tenía en las manos 

—Lo lamento, yo... 

—Solo... solo siéntate y cállate. Soy yo quien debe darte órdenes al final de cuentas, tu libertad depende de mi. 

Pero qué arrogante, y mal educado. Toda lastima que sintió por ese tipo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumó sin dejar rastro. 

* * *

—Bien. — contestó el muchacho causante de su mal humor. 

Era tan divertido verlo ahí conteniendo la ira y obedeciendo sus órdenes sin rechistar. Luego de todos los problemas que llegaron a él por culpa de la mala imagen que se encargó de darle, tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano era lo mínimo que se podía dar el lujo de disfrutar. 

—Bueno, no tengo algo en mente ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?, no lo sé, ¿por qué eres un rebelde sin causa? Para empezar... 

Aquellos ojos lo miraron con tanto odio. Este manjar lo estaba saboreando al completo. 

—No soy un rebelde sin causa, tengo mis motivos para luchar por el planeta. Pero, ¿qué va a saber de motivos un fracasado como tú? 

Eso caló en su orgullo. Este era uno de esos momentos donde sin querer volvía a los días en que todos se burlaban de él advirtiéndole que sus sueños no eran más que ilusiones imposibles de hacerse realidad. Frunció el ceño de tan solo sentir la voz de su padre riéndose de lo que era su hijo ahora. Era tan nefasto. 

—Entonces supongo que tus motivos no son más que una niñería. ¿Manchar mi imagen solo porque crees que voy en contra de la naturaleza?, ¿destruir parte del lugar donde hago mis experimentos?, ¿tratarme mal a pesar de saber que de enfadarme puedo hacer que te encierren por años?. Debes tener agallas para hacer algo así, pero sobre todo. Mucho rencor, demasiado para ser sinceros. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya no es divertido, cierto? Quieres que todos sepan que estás enojado con la vida, quieres que los demás paguen por lo que sea que sea que te haya sucedido pero te diré algo. Eso solo lo hacen los seres inmaduros incapaces de negociar con su adversario o si quiera de llegar a una solución por medio del diálogo. Sí, soy un fracasado y tú, un animal sumamente tonto guiado por sus impulsos y al mismo tiempo condenado por nada más y nada menos que lo mismo. Impulsos que a fin de cuentas pasarán al olvido luego de unos momentos. 

Sin saberlo, perforó la dura capa de Colt. Una que se formó con el paso del tiempo y experiencias lamentables. De pronto, pudo ver que de aquel chico salían lágrimas dejándolo en evidencia, si bien deseaba hacerlo sentir mal ahora mismo la culpa y cargo de conciencia lo asfixiaban obligándolo a reparar su error o al menos, intentarlo. 

—Hey, vamos niño ¿qué te sucede? 

—Colt. Mi nombre es Colt 

—Bien Colt. Deja de llorar y mejor pon tu mente en marcha. A cambio de ahorrarte años de cárcel tendrás que levantar mi reputación y ayudarme a que al menos uno de mis tanto inventos sirva. ¿De acuerdo? 

Haciendo caso omiso al dolor de Colt, Zeke se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir por sus anotaciones más recientes que estaban en espera de pasar a ser efectuadas y posteriormente, probadas. 

— **Su nombre era Falco.**

El hombre de bata y anteojos se detuvo al escuchar ese comentario fuera de lugar y giró viendo a Colt destrozado. Oh, no. 

—Mis padres no creían en el efecto invernadero, ellos ignoraron las evidentes consecuencias que ocasionaba el cambio climático. Pero, fue eso mismo lo que nos llevó a acampar una noche donde el invierno comenzaba a distorsionarse y en lugar de haber frío el calor reclamaba su posición como dominante. En otras palabras, nada tenía sentido en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, la madre naturaleza nos reprendió con un evento donde su presencia y ferocidad fue demostrada ante nosotros los humanos, las llamas se esparcieron rápidamente dejándome sin alternativa, o tiempo para ayudar a mi hermano. Apenas pude salir con vida. Inhalé demasiado humo, y mis padres. — Hizo una pausa para soltar una pequeña risa. — Bueno, ellos supieron desde ese momento que todo era real y que un incendio forestal no distinguía entre pastizal o un niño indefenso. Después de eso nunca mas volvimos a subestimar al medio ambiente. Ese es mi motivo. Falco murió junto con mi paciencia. La gente como tú solo hace experimentos que resultarán ser más mierda para la naturaleza, es por eso que me esmero tanto en quitarte la atención, pero, veo que después de todo no somos tan diferentes 

Lo peor de todo es que Colt tenía razón.


End file.
